The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and a semiconductor light emitting element assembly.
Generally, a decrease in optical output of a semiconductor laser element is observed when the temperature of an active layer rises. This phenomenon is caused by, for example,
(A) an increase in reactive current due to an overflow,
(B) increases in non-radiative recombination and carrier plasma absorption due to an increase in carrier density, and
(C) hot electron effect.
Accordingly, in the past, measures of lowering the temperature of the active layer by reducing thermal resistance and lowering the temperature of the active layer by using a heat sink, for example, have been taken for higher output of the semiconductor laser element.
For example, JP 2014-175565A discloses a semiconductor laser device formed by bonding a semiconductor laser element onto the surface of a sub-mount in the shape of a flat plate via a first soldering layer, and bonding the sub-mount, to which the semiconductor laser element is bonded, onto the surface of a heat sink via a second soldering layer.